


Lost and Found

by Novamore



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America Sam Wilson, Flirting, M/M, Meet-Cute, SSAW 2020, SamSteve Anniversary Week, Samsteve - Freeform, oc child - Freeform, single parent steve rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23401411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novamore/pseuds/Novamore
Summary: After a long mission and an even longer press briefing, Sam decides to take the long way home and walk through the park. It turns out to be a good decision.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48
Collections: SamSteve Anniversary Week





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for the SamSteve Anniversary Week 2020 Prompt: Captain America Sam Wilson. With all that's going on right now, I absolutely needed this week to focus on my favorite couple and celebrate the love the have for each other. I took aspects of the comics and the MCU for this

It was with a sigh of relief and undeniable annoyance that Sam steps into the crisp D.C. air. It was still early in the day, maybe just past noon, but both his mind and body were so exhausted he would have believed it was close to midnight. He had been up for 3 days straight now, and come to think of it he had only gotten 4 hours of sleep the day before he left. Usually the pure adrenaline from a mission would make him forget his newfound bouts of insomnia, but this mission was not like his others. He woke up to a phone call from James Rhodes and things just escalated from there. Before he knew it he was picked up in a jet and flying halfway around the planet just to get into a shoot-out with an army of Hydra soldiers. They held their own but a wayward rocket going off destroyed a part of the city and trapped their team for hours before helped arrive. The destruction of the city triggered international outrage that only got worse when news broke that the high-level Hydra officials they were aiming to arrest escaped. From the moment they touched down in the United States they were dealing with reporter after reporter in between meetings getting yelled at by various officials. The press conference was basically open season and Sam himself had taken almost all of the heat.

In some ways, he knew it was going to be like this. Despite having taken over the Captain America title for months now, he was still considered a ‘new guy’ on the national superhero scene. To the American media, he was this random kid Isaiah Bradley found on the streets of Harlem and made his successor as he stepped into retirement. They hadn’t trusted him from the start and blamed him and his _lack of experience_ for the mission’s failure. Luckily Rhodes and Ororo Munroe had his back throughout this entire ordeal.

He wasn’t used to this. To the distrust and out of pocket accusations coming out of passive aggressive television hosts all over the country. His neighborhood had always been supportive from the moment he started running with Captain America. Soon his name started flowing through all of New York but rarely outside of that. He still had his day job at the V.A. and with every major battle in the city there were more and more veterans seeking help with their PTSD. And his loyalty to the people in his community came first, which Cap understood.

But now Sam’s centerstage and he’s not really sure how to feel about that.

Shoving his hands deeper in his pockets he declined the offered car service deciding to walk home. He needed the time to come down off his mission high and exercise usually helped with that. There’s no way he could job in his current state so instead he walked at a slow and steady pace avoiding crowds and cutting through the streets of D.C..

His feet moved while his mind raced and eventually he stopped paying attention to where he was. He only looked up when the sounds of children yelling filled the air. The park before him was small, but pretty. The magnolia blossoms swaying in the wind as children ran around the open field was soothing to Sam. The noise reminded him of his own neighborhood, and that small connection to home was what he needed right now.

Sam sits on a nearby bench and watches the parks inhibits move around the space. There was a family of four walking slowly around the grounds chatting, a teenager sitting with 2 pouty children, 2 men jogging, an elderly couple sitting side-by-side not speaking but holding each other close, and a group of children playing tag football under the careful watch of 4 older women. It was nice. A reminder of normal everyday life that he’s long since forgotten. He stays there for awhile watching as everyone but the elderly couple and the children with their guardians leave and new people come in and out. He stays until the sound of cameras flashing and politician’s doubletalk is replaced by loud laughter and joyful screeching. He’s actually being to relax for the first time in months until the sound of small feet running gets louder and louder. Then he sees a blonde blur running past his bench and collapsing near a tree.

Sam’s on his feet calling for Redwing before he even knows it. He runs to the little girl’s aid and crouches down to where they’re eye level. “Hey, are you okay? Is something wrong?”

“No, not okay,” she wheezes back. She’s got her knees pulled up into her chest and her head resting on them facing downward as she spoke, “If I don’t get some water I think I might actually die.”

“Are you running from somewhere?” Millions of scenarios race through his mind as his eyes look for any injuries or signs of a struggle. Redwing caws in the air as Sam’s body gears up for a fight. “Are you running from someone?”

“Not running _hiding_.” The girl looks up at Redwing’s call and a pair of baby blue eyes lock onto Sam. She gasped and shoots up so fast Sam nearly jumps back in surprise. “Oh-OH!! You’re Captain America aren’t you?!”

“Yeah I am so if your in some kind of trouble-“

“No no its nothing like that.” She shakes her head hard sending lose hair clips tumbling to the floor. With a hand she brushes back her curly blonde bangs and stares wide-eyed up at Sam. “I’m just hiding from my dad.”

“Your dad?”

“Yeah we’re playing hide and go seek.”

With that Sam lets out a huge breath. His relaxes his muscles and chuckles under his breath. _Of course, it’s just a girl playing in a park with her father. Calm down Sam._ He refocuses on the girl before him and turns on the charm. He reaches out his hand with a wide smile, “I’m guessing your hiding?”

She takes the offered hand but doesn’t let up after she’s standing. Instead she shakes their hands hard up and down, “Yep, nice to meet ya Mr. Captain America. I’m Ellon.”

Sam gives her a genuine smile. “Nice to meet you too Ellon.” He points up to the sky, “Redwing says hi too.” And on cue Red squawks while circling the sky. Ellon grins and cups her mouth to propel her voice, “Nice to meet you Redwing!”

Redwing caws and does some tricks making the girl laugh. Sam smiles, really smiles. He can tell Ellon was a high energy kid, despite seemingly being out of breath only a few moments ago she was now bouncing in place looking like she wanted to take off after Redwing. He kind of wishes he could bounce back like that too.

“You know, my dad is going to be so jealous I met you. He thinks you’re his biggest fan but he’s not. _I’m_ your biggest fan, but I told him he could be your _second_ biggest fan.”

A father and daughter bickering over him really was an amusing thought. Especially if it was this little girl, he could imagine she’d be a stubborn one. “Well you can both be my biggest fan.”

“No, we can’t! There can only be 1 #1! That’s why I always win when we play games.” She gasped and looked behind her. “Oh uh, I still need to hide.”

“Well I don’t see anyone coming.”

“Yeah but my dad is really fast. And he cheats!” She looks around for hiding spots but seemingly comes up empty. Instead she turns back to Sam pouting.

 _It may not be life and death, but I can still help her._ Unfortunately, the size of the park left them without many options. The only thing that caught Sam’s eyes was an oak tree a few feet away. Walking over to it, Sam eyed the tree carefully rasping his knuckles against it. Ellon followed him over and caught on to what he was planning.

“This is perfect! You can fly so you can take me to the very top!”

“I dunno, it looks strong enough but we need to make sure it can hold you.”

Ellon scrutinized the tree with him, “It will hold, I can tell. Me and my dad go tree climbing a lot.” She pouts at him again, and when that doesn’t get a reaction, she pulls out a full puppy dog face complete with a quivering lip and big baby blue eyes. Sam knows when he’s beaten.

Ellon claps happily as he puts his jet pack on. He puts on his Darlene Wilson voice when instructing her to keep still as he lifts them into the air. Those few moments when his feet lifts off the ground and he’s weightless is still as amazing as the first time he flew. Ellon whoops as their in the air and Sam whoops back. He places her on a branch that’s hidden from sight on the ground but that’s not too high up either. When he reaches the ground again, Ellon pretends to zip her lips shut and Sam does the same thing back. He de-suits and hides his jet pack behind the oak tree. Then he sits at the bottom of it and waits.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sound of thundering footsteps reaches his ears again and this time Sam is ready. He’s up on his feet when the man starts to slow down scanning the park grounds with a confused look on his face. He was dressed pretty strangely for a man in the park. Sam didn’t know anyone who went jogging in a 3-piece suit and tie. Still, he was actually kinda hot. Sam walked slowly over to the man and cleared his throat. “On your left.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is way way way late for many reasons. Here is the second part at long last

And he didn’t have to wait long.

Sam had just lowered himself back onto his bench when the sound of heavy footsteps hitting the concrete reaches his ears. Sam has just enough time to sit up when the man passes by in a flash. All Sam could do is gape and watch as the blond man makes the corner and jogs towards the other side of the park. Damn he was fast. Sam looks up at Ellon in the tree to see how she was faring. The little girl looked completely at ease giggling and swinging her feet off the tree branch. She looks content to stay up there a little longer, so Sam doesn’t mind waiting for the running man to come back around. In fact, Ellon reminds him a little of himself looking so peaceful up in the air. The tree in his family’s backyard was his happy place growing up. His dad turned it into a tree house just for him and used to spend all his free time in there. He had the best view in the neighborhood, and everybody knew it. That was around the time the bird jokes from his siblings about started too. Too bad for them, _he_ got the last laugh when Falcon became a national icon.

The sound of thundering footsteps reaches his ears again, and this time, Sam is ready. He’s up on his feet when the man starts to slow down scanning the park grounds with a confused look on his face. He was dressed pretty strangely for a man in the park. Sam didn’t know anyone who went jogging in a 3-piece suit and tie. The park was getting more crowed as people tried to take in some fresh air during their lunch breaks, but there was something about this particular man that drew Sam’s attention. And he was actually kinda hot. Sam walked slowly over to the man and cleared his throat. “On your left.”

The man jumped back in surprise a small squeal exiting his mouth. Try as he might, Sam couldn’t stop from chuckling at the sound. Mr. buff and beefy was staring at him like he jumped out of a horror movie. A gaping mouth, large blue eyes, tempting lips still shaped in a small ‘o’ combined with the 3-piece suit made for an interesting picture. Sam grins moving closer to the shocked man. If anything, this just made Sam want to get to know him more. He liked interesting people.

“You’re-“ the man paused looking Sam up and down once, twice. “I mean-you’re…”

“Captain America”

“Yeah…yeah that.” He drops his hands on his knees and leans over panting. He lowers his head and holds it between his spread legs. Sam moves closer again. He can hear the man’s heavy breathing, not as heavy as Sam would expect from someone who lapped the entire park, but still noticeable. Those blue eyes were shut tight in a way that almost looked painful. They suddenly opened and he quickly raises his head up jumping again when his gaze locks onto Sam.

The ‘o’ was back.

“Surprised,” Sam teased. “What did you think? That I was a mirage? A vision originating from heat stroke?”

“I’d guess angel if you had the wings on,” he raises to his full height and gives a crooked grin at the man. He looks much calmer now as he sticks his hand out with a friendly, “Steve Rogers.”

“Sam Wilson.” He grins back. As their hands connect Sam takes a real good look at the man. He must have been distracted by the man’s speed not to notice the resemblance between the stranger before him and the girl hiding in the tree behind him. His grin widens and he squeezes the blonde’s hand before letting go. “Lose something?”

The stranger tilts his head to the side, “What makes you ask that?”

“Oh, just a feeling. You don’t see a blonde blur lapping the park twice in a suit every day.”

“I wasn’t that fast.”

“Trust me, you were.”

“You’re faster.”

That had his grin stretching even further, “are you a fan then?”

“Of course.” The answer came from those lips easily. No shame or hesitance present. As if being a Sam fan came as easily to Steve as breathing.

Very interesting indeed.

“It’s sort of my job to know about you anyway.”

“Government?” Sam guesses snapping out of his daze. When he receives a head tilt again in response, he clarifies, “the suit dude.”

“I forgot I was wearing it.” Steve admits taking the jacket off and folds it placing it on a nearby bench. Thankfully, its not the one hiding the jetpack. As Steve turns Sam takes the time to admire the way his buttoned-up shirt was tight around his arms and chest. “But no, you’re wrong. Sort of.”

Sam raises an eyebrow at the cryptic answer unbeknownst to Steve. The blonde was walking around the park bench eyes scanning it and all the others in the area. His lips press into a frown when he fails to find the figure he was hoping for. He glances back at the still unbelievable sight of Sam Wilson standing before him and curses his luck.

“You were right about one thing, however. I am looking for something. If you’re not in a hurry though I can-I mean I’ll be back if you’ll still be around. I know you’re probably tired from the mission but-“ Steve cuts himself off. He goes quiet for a moment before rising quickly walking towards Sam. Before Sam could call out to him, he hears it too. Steve comes to a stop near Sam as both men jerk their eyes up towards the little girl giggling in the tree.

The ‘o’ was back on Steve’s face only this time Sam had the pleasure of seeing it up close.

“How did you…” In a blink of an eye Steve was climbing up the tree going from branch to branch. He reached Ellon quickly but was noticeably more careful when it came to climbing back down with her in his arms. It’s once they both were safely back on the ground that his mind starts swirling. He glances between his grinning mini-me and a slightly surprised Sam Wilson putting two and two together. When he and Ellon share a look and matching smirks, Steve crosses his arms. _“Lose something”_ he parrots back at Sam sarcastically. The esteemed Captain America just gives him a brazen wink.

Ellon throws herself at the legs smiling wide up at her father, “You’re the one who lost dad. Didn’t I hide good?” Her father smiles and ruffles her hair. “You did hide good,” he looks back up at Sam and adds, “with help.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Sam says innocently. Steve rolls his eyes and Ellon turns around to face him, “Winners get ice cream! You eat ice cream right? You should come!”

Sam hesitates glancing over at Steve only to find the blonde man looking at him hopefully. “I know you’re probably tired but…if your up for company, we’d love to have you.”

Sam smiled feeling warmed by the two encouraging faces staring back at him. His plans of sneaking through the park and catching an early afternoon nap faded in the promise of some interesting company. “Well anything for my number one fan.”

The three leave the park, Sam’s jetpack in hand, to the tune of the father and daughter arguing over their number one Sam Wilson fan status and Sam’s laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who waited for this late release and left kudos/comments! You are very appreciated

**Author's Note:**

> Sam's the type to work his ass off and throw himself into every challenge, but sometimes that we forget we need breaks from time to time. I enjoyed writing him interacting with Ellon more than I expected and I can't wait to finish the married/kids fic I have for later in the week. I'll be retuning to this story with the Day 7 Prompt: Meet-Cute


End file.
